harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Albus Dumbledore
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png Archive 1 Name :No,his name is Albus Percival Wulfric BRIAN Dumbledore. Gandalf In reading through the biography I began to be reminded a little bit, would it be relevant to mention the similarities? Beyond obvious things like being bearded uberwizards, there's how they both specialize in fire magic, both sort of sacrifice themselves and fall to their doom, both help a tiny invisible boy defeat a dark lord who stored their life force in one of the rings they're wearing... Ty 06:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) While very true, and others may feel differently then me, but I don't think that the connection is really all that relevant. Although very similar, LOTR was written in an entirely fictional version of our world. Whereas Harry Potter is fictional, it is set in a more mirror image of our world. --BachLynn23 21:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dumbledore in Gryffindor? Is there any quotable reference in the books that Dumbledore was indeed in Gryffindor? :In the GoF movie, Dumbledore remarks to Harry while visiting him in his Gryffindor dormitory, "I never liked these curtains. Set them on fire in my fourth year. By accident, of course." Per the Canon policy this qualifies as canon, as it doesn't directly conflict with the books. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :One doesn't have to be in Gryffindor to know of or set the curtains in the Gryffindor dormitory on fire. How do you know he didn't sneak in the Gryffindor dormitory and set the curtains on fire? 06:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) How shall he have come in? You need a passwort to get into the Gryffindor tower. Normally only Gryffindors do know that. Harry granger 12:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) is it true is it true that dumbledore was gay? KLOKOCHAR 20:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Rowling revealed that Dumbledore was gay in an interview. You can read it here. - Nick O'Demus 20:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::JK also said in that interview that him and grindeweld might have had a fling in that summer they were together wahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!MINISTER 14:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Uh, no she didn't. Read it again. All she said was that Dumbledore had feelings for Grindelwald. She even said in a later inerview that Grindelwald didn't love Albus. 17:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, in the interview, even though she states that Grindewald did not have feelings for Dumbledore, it is not clear what his orientation was --BachLynn23 21:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Main Image Is there a way we can get an image of Dumbledore where we see MORE of him(like maybe to where we can see his beard)? I'm not trying to be controlling or anything, but whenever I go to this particular article, I would like to see a good image of Dumbledore as the main image(although in my case, a good image to where we see a lot of Dumbledore to where we at least see his beard). So, if someone can put it up(and make sure it's a GOOD image also), it would mean a lot to me, thank you. 00:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :A main image change for Dumbledore would require a vote. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 01:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I would like to suggest [http://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/still/harry_potter_hbp51.jpg this image] should be the main image, if you please. CJSFan 02:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::So, I take it that we are suppose to vote? If so, we need to give each image a name, so we know what to vote for.CJSFan 21:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The images from the cave are terrible.I suggest this others:Pol 871 23:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Shall we do a vote File:Uhbn.jpg File:Belladeath.jpg File:Lopdumb.jpg File:Dumbledore down.jpg dumbledore-half-blood-prince.jpg Albus dumbledore.jpg :I think the fifth one looks best as main image. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I like the one with snowflakes in it/ the 9th Abrawak 17:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I like the 6th one, the one where Dumbledore is sitting down(the second pic to the right). Because it's the most recent pic of Dumbledore, where he wears his headmaster's costume(basically, the MAIN Dumbledore costume). CJSFan 19:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, bear in mind that the infobox pic can only be 250px wide, so a wide pic like about half the ones suggested here wouldn't work all that well. Profile pics would look better. - Nick O'Demus 09:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) What about this one? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 10:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I like the 6th picture of him sitting. I think we should have a fairly recent picture of Dumbledore from the HBP and the 6th picture shows more of him before his death. Lee7003 10:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now that since some pics are removed(and I assume we're still voting), I still pick the picture of Dumbledore sitting. CJSFan 10:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, voting has been going on and there have been no objections. So, I think the pic with Dumbledore sitting is the winner(as one of the people who voted for the image). CJSFanBlack Pearl 04:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Gone from Hogwarts How many times did he leave Hogwarts in Harry Potter book 6. Don't say his last journey to the Cave. --Danniesen July 6 2010 16:59 dumbledor richard harris perhaps richard harris should get some picture credit and other credit for his part in the role ,,,, im sure it was intended that he continue the role into all the films were he not to pass away Age In an interview with JK, she said Dumbledore is 150 years old, yet it says on here that he's 115. Shall we change it ? Link here: http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/1000-scholastic-chat.htm :While it's true that Rowling did say he was 150 in that 2000 interview, on the Wizard of the Month section of her website she gives his birth year as 1881. Since the WotM information was released around 2007, the canon policy is to go with the most recent information. - Nick O'Demus 10:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Minor edit, but... There is a "the" in front of the "a specific Chocolate Frog Card". I tried to edit it, but I couldn't, since I'm newly registered. Could somebody else do it? Please? RolandaSmithson 23:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Minor edit, but... There is a "the" in front of the "a specific Chocolate Frog Card". I tried to edit it, but I couldn't, since I'm newly registered. Could somebody else do it? Please? RolandaSmithson 23:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Richard Harris nationality In the behind the scenes section of this article it says that Dumbledore was portrayed by British actor Richard Harris. However, Harris was not British, he was Irish. He was born in County Limerick http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Harris Good catch. I'm not sure if I can add it in (I suppose you could call me "new"), and I'd have to say the admins should check this too before it goes in the article. But still, nice job. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 19:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) What weakened him? Was it the ring that weakened him or was it the potion? Abrawak 19:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too sure. The ring did weaken him somewhat, but I think it was the Drink of Despair that totally weakened him before his death. AlastorMoody 06:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Main Picture I noticed the main picture of the article was changed. Was this voted on? Texthawm | > Send an Owl 01:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Appearance: Scar I'm not sure if this should be added or not, because it's not a confirmed fact. But Dumbledore once told McGonagall that he had a scar of the London Underground above his left knee (he said it once, in Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone). Should this be added to his physical description? Just a suggestion. He says it here: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1, Page 15, Paragraph 7 headmaster of hogwarts it says that when dolores wasn't headmaster anymore dumbledore became headmaster this is true of course but then it goes over in Minerva McGonagall shouldn't Severus Snape be there in between so it should be : Dolores-->Albus-->Snape-->McGonagall and not Dolores-->Albus-->McGonagall :::It's Dolores->Albus->McGonagall->Snape->McGonagall :::McGonagall was the headmistress in late June 1997. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 22:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Technically it was Albus --> Minerva --> Dolores --> Albus --> Minerva --> Severus --> Minerva :::This was because on the night of Albus' sacking, Albus appointed McGonagall as the Headmistress but the next morning, Dolores was appointed. After Albus died, McGonagall became Headmistress for 2 months. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 14:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I would say it was Albus --> Minerva (Chamber of Secrets) --> Albus --> Minerva (OotP) --> Dolores --> Albus --> Minerva (after Albus' death) --> Severus --> Minerva --> unknown head at the epilogue time. Harry granger 18:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Dumbledore's Army Shouldn't the D.A. relationship section be expanded or changed? It mainly focuses on the D.A. itself, rather then it's relationship with Dumbledore. Whatwouldthewealeytwinsdo? 07:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Death date I realised something. Under the law, set by the Decree for Justifiable Confiscation, the Ministry can keep Dumbledore's bequests in their possession for no more than thirty-one days unless they can prove they are dangerous. Scrimgeour delivered Dumbledore's will on 31 July, Harry Potter's birthday because, as Hermione said, "the thirty-one days are up". Therefore, wouldn't he have died on the evening of 30 June, setting the skirmish at the Horcrux cave and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower on that day, too? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : I've never really noticed that but yeag. That's brilliant actually. I think we should put that down in the article. — Firefox1095 — 00:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Shall I add the date to articles, then? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we should.--Rodolphus 19:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Incidentally, I've found out that this date, 30 June, 1997, was the date Bloomsbury originally published Philosopher's Stone in London. =) -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just being the devil's advocate here, but I'm sure we're all familiar with Rowling's reputation with numbers and dates. : / - Nick O'Demus 11:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Nonetheless, we have nothing that makes her believe her to be wrong. In fact, all evidence seems to fit: from the books we know that that it happened in June (HBP25), and the original script for Half-Blood Prince seems to suggest that it was on late June ("DUMBLEDORE: What brings you out on such a fine Spring evening? Or is it Summer?"). Granted, this line wasn't on the final film, but still. The only problem I see with this date is that the summer holidays become a bit shorter than the other ones, but I can go with that. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I kind of agree with Nick O'Demus. Despite of being the brilliant writer and author she is, we all know (or at least most of us know) that when it comes to numbers and dates, Rowling is not the person for that job. — Firefox1095 — 03:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm... but in After The Burial, they told that lessons were suspended and examinations postponed. The school year ends on July 1. So Dumbledore couldn't have died on 30. Moreover, Slughorn says that the Hogwarts Express should be leaving early. I think it was sometime between June 15-20. Also, it was never stated that Dumbledore's will was discovered on the day he died. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 14:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: If he did die on 30 June, it makes me feel like Dumbledore is a little mad before he dies in the sixth movie, since it's been summer for nine days now, and not spring... Hmm, just my opinion on that, haha. --AlastorMoody 06:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Transfiguration prof? It says in the article that dumbledore was the transfiguration professor before becoming headmaster but I thought he was defense against the dark arts and that's where the 1 year curse came from... He was indeed the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, not Defence Against the Dark Arts. The jinx on the post that made it so a professor could only last one year was placed on it after Dumbledore refused the job to Voldemort, who had come to apply as the D.A.D.A. teacher, at which time Voldemort cursed it. --AlastorMoody 04:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Pottermore & dates I put some of this information on McGonagall's talk page, but it's relevant to Dumbledore too. Basically, Dumbledore didn't become Headmaster in 1956... As we found out in "Order of the Phoenix," McGonagall began teaching at Hogwarts in December 1956. It's not explicitly stated that she became Transfiguration professor that year, simply that she began teaching then. We now know from Pottermore that, after the summer following her graduation from Hogwarts, McGonagall worked at the Department for Magical Law Enforcement for two years before joining the Hogwarts faculty. BUT...it says, "The owl returned within hours, offering her a job in the Transfiguration department, under Head of Department, Albus Dumbledore." This means a couple of things...1) McGonagall did not succeed Dumbledore as Transfiguration professor in December 1956, she became something of a junior professor/professor's assistant. 2) If she joined the Hogwarts faculty in 1956, that means she worked at the Ministry from 1954 to 1956...which means she graduated from Hogwarts in 1954...and was born circa 1936 (not 1925). The 1925 birthyear came from an interview where Jo said Dumbledore was 150 and McGonagall was 70; that Dumbledore birthyear was later "overriden" by Jo's Wizard of the Month, which showed that Dumbledore was 115 when he died -- so the credibility of the 1925 year has been lacking. And 3) Since McGonagall didn't replace him as Transfiguration professor right away, Dumbledore didn't become Headmaster in 1956 -- which makes sense with Lupin's testimony from "Prisoner of Azkaban", that he became Headmaster when Lupin was 11 (1971).Apwbd150 22:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC)